Cultures and Traditions of Sarcania
Sarcania is a combination of all Cultures from North America to even Africa. This is a world that combines Science and Magic traditions into the whole world of Sarcania. Culture relies on the Monarchy rule of the Cachans, Rinlands, Bromsteads, Onurac, and Dragonlords. Traditions old and new. * The Star Glow Festival is an important Festival of Sarcanian Culture based on Medieval times when King Dreyfus ruled Glowerhaven. Ever since the Dragon Princess came into being a Festival honoring her was born as a part of Star Glow known as the Celebration of the Dragon Princess. * Labyrinth City Maze Race where navigators and guides must find their ways through the Labyrinth to pass as a rite of passage. * Primoridian King Challenge is an important way of kings for the Peace Treaty between the Sarcanians, Kirakians, and Garbeanians (Jar~Been~Neon). They each rule apart of Primordia and have a certain Predatory Dinosaur as mounts, Sarcanians have the Rex, the Kirakians have the Spino, and the Garbeanians have the Giganoto, they compete to test leadership to their clans and chooses their greatest warriors to test them. * The Marriage Ritual is an ancient union between two bloodlines it's for not for royalty or even peace treaty's this ritual must show that married couple must not wear anything during this part of the marriage cycle, unlike our normal marriage cycle. * Aurora Island Festivities is a pilgrimage from the certain Area of Sarcania to the Aurora Islands in the northern part of New Avalon, this is the Winter Celebration that everyone could come and tell stories of the year, even mourn the loss they had. This is also where the Aurora Sea Stars migrate and chooses a person to light up the islands. * Epic Dragon Races are the races the Dragonlords and the chosen Rift Warrior teams race to gain a flight of Victory. * Warrior fighting in the tradition of Rinland and Cachan clan wishing to fight the Prince who will be the next King of Sarcania. * Modern Technology is more advanced than our world has now, this is more evolved since Zybranium and Oraculite were unearthed. * Hunting/Gathering/Farming: Agriculture: is one of the inbred traditions placed in Sarcania during ancient times, a hunter for the food, gatherers for wood, and farming for crops. This was breed in humans since the Neolithic period. Religion of Sarcania * Royalty: The Royalty is by the ways of Sarcania is that each clan Cachan, Bromstead, Balthazar, Rinland, and the Satrudas are recorded in the Prophecy of the Ancients to inherent power over Sarcania. The Fathers of each family after the original dies becomes kings of their own land, and are the providers of the kingdom. The Mothers are the Queens the ones with the religious teachings Cachans are based off Christianity, Bromsteads are based off Hebrew/Jewish traditions, The Balthazars are based off Catholic traditions, Rinlands are based off Muslim traditions, and Satrudas are based off Celtic traditions, each mother teaches her children and others the ways they learn from the traditions they gain from the outside world. * Prophets: the Prophets from the Old Testament of the Bible, were recorded by the Sarcanians when they escaped from the war known as "Age of the Eagle" an age which was Sarcanias liberation from wicked Shagardez. The Prophet Falcor Bromstead used to figure out our history since some denied their creator for power and glory. ** Falcor Bromstead: is the oldest of Sarcania's prophets, which helped them learn from the human world to reveal the true ways of of their creator. * Beliefs: the same as the human race, but more devoted to both the Old and New Testaments and actually welcomes the Humans who were shunned of these beliefs. * Knights of Chivalry: are considered the most respected by the Sarcanians, who were considered the "Builders", "Leaders", and the ones who built the order of Sarcania. When old Sarcania died at the end of the "Age of the Wolf", Ashemis restored the honor of the Cachans, but added Pokemon training inside the teaching to children, along with an alliance with the Dragons. Chal Vadam had added the Arbiter as a title to his "brothers" the knights of Chivalry, and all the knights who serve under the Cachan or any family. Erros had added to the new culture of Sarcania the ways of Sailing to help them overcome the fear of the Ocean. Bei Fung added Chinese and Japanese art/language/and martial arts into Sarcania's culture. Kanakua had added the ways of the Native American, Inuit, and American culture in Sarcania to ensure peace with his people. Mathias had restored the Balthazar honor, and added fencing, Prehistory, Science, History, and jousting as the medieval arts in Sarcania. Ben added the Spellbinder Order with what was once the Plumbers and Forever Knights, showing that once again that the Spellbinders were needed since Eric's time. * Fashion: * Fashion has never changed in Sarcania and never will, this was invented by The Knights as well. ** Female: They are more as either armored or in religious matters, The Maidens always have a Bare Midriff style in Ceremony or casual looks. *** Dragon Territories: Women wear in ceremonies wearing Horned headdresses, but with Dragon claws on their hands and feet. The cloth is usually Red or Violet or even depending on the Noble they represent. Other outfits consist of courtesy of the Trainers wear the modern looks (mostly the bare midriff) added with Dragon properties. *** Bear Territories: This is the most similar to the Valkyries, medieval maidens, and even based on holy maidens since the Bear is more religious than the other clans. The hoods they wear represent the certain bear species. They wear also winter outfits similar to Eskimos from Yukon times. *** Lion Territories: Since the Females are the warriors of the tribe, they wear Lioness headdresses to show that they represent the clans of each head lion, the claws are sacred to them, as they wear them on their feet as well, the female wear sparsely to be light in hunting. *** Owl Territories: They are similar to the Japanese/Chinese/Siamese/Vietnamese culture, so they wear the Owl on their heads, with wings attached to the sleeves. The claws are on their boots to keep a tight grip on the ledges. *** Dolphin Territories: They are based on Hawaiian and Native American culture. They wear Sonar Helmets to keep in contact, even to lost children. They wear a fin on their backs along with a bikini style to help them be comfortable with the gelatin suit based off the dolphins. *** Raptor Territories: Based off Raptors from Utahraptor to the Microraptor, where the female wears clothes basedonf Western American, Australian, and even South American cultures. *** Unicorn Territories: the only one based off Medieval times. ** Male: Males always are armored no matter what *** Dragon Territories: Men under the Dragon territories wear old shredded Dragon scales from juveniles reaching adulthood, old dragons losing their protective scales or dead dragons. These provided protection along with a material to keep the scales from chafing the skin and causing a rash. They wear head protections based on the horns of the Dragon Noble, Elder, or even Lord to show that they respect them. *** Bear Territories: Since a friendship grew between the Sanghelli and Humans live in Sarcania, they developed their own culture such as the Bear designs in their armor, and in the fighting traditions. The Arbiter was added the Bear Emblem to be the emissary of the Bear clan, they are similar to the way Canadian traditions during the Yukon times. Also similar to the Viking clans of ancient Scandinavia. *** Lion Territories: They based on the Greek/Roman armor, and hierarchy. Or even African culture. Eversince Erros had become the Knight, he added some renaissance, sailor, and even coastal fashion to the male Lion Territories, the Lion Claws are sacred to the Sarcanians. *** Owl Territories: Bei Fung added the Chinese/Japanese/Siamese/Vietnamese/ and Mongolian styles with armor, and silk robes to the Forest areas to help them handle mosquitoes. *** Dolphin Territories: Being Native American he added the cultures of his people and they are similar to the way the Algonquin, Eskimo, and even the Navajo had styled their braves. *** Raptor Territories: are similar to the Modern world, mixed with Fossils, and Claws on their gloves to defend themselves. They are also Australian design which makes it more as if the outback once belonged to the Raptors. *** Unicorn Territories: with the styles of Wizards/Sorcerers/Enchanters/ and even Druids, This is the most Medieval of the fashions. Ben added modern looks with them. Category:Traditions